


A Letter to Annabelle

by CrayolaRainbow



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Letter, M/M, but if you have problems with that then idk what youre doing here, but it isnt fluff either, i think this was important for me to write, not quite angst, rated g but caleb still cusses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaRainbow/pseuds/CrayolaRainbow
Summary: Caleb has conditions for Annabelle staying in their life.





	A Letter to Annabelle

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever wonderful @maikamaika

Dear Annabelle,

Posted alongside this letter is an invitation to Adam and I’s wedding. We spent hours trying to decide whether or not to invite you, but in the end we did. This was not an easy decision nor was it made lightly without any thought or tears.

However. There are conditions for this invitation. If you step out of line once, you will be banned from ever sharing in our happiness again. Any future graduations, dream jobs, house warmings, you will not be invited to, nor will you be told of these achievements. If and when Adam and I have kids, we won't tell you. I will rip up the birth announcement addressed to you. You will never be allowed to meet them. You won’t even receive a spiteful photo. You will have to live with the knowledge that if you want to learn more about your favorite and only nephew’s life then you will have to stalk him and go through backchannels and lackeys. 

We want you in our life. Adam wants to share these things with you. _I_ want to share these things with you. But if you can’t fucking keep civil around our friends and chosen family, then I don’t want you near our children, spreading your venom around.

Condition number one is simple. Adam does not know I am sending this letter to you. If he ever finds out, then that’s gonna suck for both of us. You want Adam to be happy, right?

Condition number two: You stay civil around our atypical friends. No snide comments, or mention of working for the AM. No flaunting your authority, and no flaunting the fact that atypical abilities don't work on you.

Condition number three: You call people by the names they want to be called. That means calling Mark Mark, and Sam Sam. 

Any mutterings heard otherwise will garner you a swift kicking out, and a sudden drop in the mood of the party, effectively ruining Adam’s wedding for him, and you wouldn’t want that for your only nephew, now would you.

I really do want you in our lives. Adam loves you, I love Adam, and I want the best for him. I want to share these wonderful moments with you, but if you are going to be a poison and a rot in our life, then we have no choice than to cut you out.

I look forward to seeing you at our wedding.

~~Dr. Caleb Michaels (soon to be Hayes-Michaels)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @the-emerald7 on tumblr and @katiebug28 on twitter


End file.
